


#72: "Space"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "it's not the worst place I've ever slept"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of 100 days, 100 prompts

“It could use some furniture,” Hakkai says, which is a little like saying a desert could use some water, but Gojyo doesn’t say so. There’s something in the middle of the tiny kitchen that might pass for a table if Gojyo sticks a deck of cards under one of the legs so it stands up straight, and a rusted kettle on the stove, but nothing else.

The tiny back room, meant for a bedroom, has leaves on the floor.

“Well,” Gojyo says, pushing a sock foot through the dust. “It’s not the worst place I’ve ever slept.”

“I shudder to think,” Hakkai replies, eyeing either the pattern Gojyo’s foot is drawing, or the hole in the toe of his sock. “I wonder if our neighbours have a broom.”


End file.
